


Slytherin Potter

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin!Harry, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally tells Draco that he could have been a Slytherin and Draco images him as one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Potter

_*Draco's Point of View*_

   It was just moments after Harry fucking Potter pulled the best prank on Finnegan and I had to compliment him on it, which is rare for me. When I finally caught up to him, I elbowed his arm, giving him an awkward smile, considering he was looking at me weirdly.

   "Hey Potter! That prank you just pulled on Finnegan? Sometimes I think you would've been better off in Slytherin after all-"

   Suddenly Potter cut me off, surprisingly me with what he says next. "You know the sorting hat originally wanted to put me there. The only reason I'm not in Slytherin is that I _asked_ not to be put there."

   I just stared at Potter, imagining a now Slytherin version of him.

   Him with a small sneer and in a green tie. Him wearing a green scarf during the winter time instead of a golden and red one. Him with a sexy and determine smirk while playing and wearing a Slytherin uniform for Quidditch. Him being friends instead of enemies with Blaise and Pansy, saying things like "And she came up to me and I was like 'Just because you're a _female_ weasel doesn't mean I despise you less." And Blaise and Pansy just laughing along with him.

   I just stared at Potter, just imaging all of these things, not believing he could have been my _friend_. We could have gotten along. No fighting, no nothing. We could have even been more than friends! Wait- where did _that_ thought come from?

   As I realize that I may have a crush in Potter, he gave me a suspicious look, one eyebrow raised at my flushed cheeks and my sweating forehead.

   "Y-you could have been a Slytherin?"

   "That _is_ what I said Malfoy. Keep up."

   "I- just- wow."

   "I'll see you later Malfoy."

   I just waved goodbye, not believing this.

_Just wow._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
